


Il Terzo Armaiolo

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Original Character(s), Steampunk, non so scrivere storie corte
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: Il villaggio di Kostroma sorgeva su una delle isole più a nord del continente. Si affacciava sull'oceano, circondato da tre lati da una catena montuosa che lo proteggeva dagli impietosi venti freddi che soffiavano tutto l'anno, e poteva vantarsi di non aver mai avuto un problema da quando era stato fondato.





	

Il villaggio di Kostroma sorgeva su una delle isole più a nord del continente. Si affacciava sull'oceano, circondato da tre lati da una catena montuosa che lo proteggeva dagli impietosi venti freddi che soffiavano tutto l'anno, e poteva vantarsi di non aver mai avuto un problema da quando era stato fondato.

Le guerre lo avevano sempre ignorato. Il commercio era fiorente anche durante la stagione più fredda, dato che costituivano l'unico porto in cui potersi rifugiare dalle tempeste invernali che colpivano imprevedibili e negli anni gli abitanti avevano scoperto quanto potesse fruttare il commercio dell'unica cosa che avevano: Foche in quantità.

Liam era arrivato a Kostroma a bordo di una nave che era stata costretta a fermarsi lì per tre giorni a causa del maltempo, ma invece di proseguire il suo viaggio verso la capitale delle isole del nord aveva deciso di fermarsi nel villaggio.

Quando era sbarcato, due anni prima, il falegname di Kostroma era morto da poco lasciando al suo posto solo un apprendista incapace persino di livellare le gambe di un tavolo a dovere. Liam non aveva mai lavorato il legno in vita sua, ma era un uomo ingegnoso e in poco tempo era diventato parte della comunità. Lavorava ancora con Gnyr, l'apprendista del precedente falegname, ma più che col legno il ragazzo gli dava una mano con le usanze del luogo, utili consigli su come sopravvivere al clima gelido e al più gelido trattamento che riceveva dai pochi scettici rimasti.

Agli anziani del villaggio gli stranieri non piacevano, sostenevano che se Kostroma non aveva mai avuto guai era perché non aveva mai accettato gli stranieri, e il desiderio di Liam di diventare parte della comunità -pur restando spesso per conto suo- ai loro occhi lo rendeva solo ancora più sospetto.

Tutto quello che sapevano al villaggio di Liam era che veniva dalle regioni del sud, molto più tecnologicamente avanzate di quelle a nord, dove si occupava di aggiustare i macchinari di una fabbrica. Ad alcuni aveva personalmente confidato di essere scappato dalla guerra, dettaglio che era ovviamente diventato di dominio pubblico nel giro di un paio di giorni.

In realtà, non era nulla di difficile da immaginare: Il colore ambrato della pelle, i capelli scuri e il suo accento rendevano palese che provenisse dalle regioni del sud. La sua manualità lasciava intendere che avesse avuto a che fare con macchine e attrezzi per buona parte della sua vita e tutti sapevano che a sud, da quando la repubblica aveva succeduto la monarchia, le tre regioni principali erano in guerra.

Notizie frammentate arrivavano quotidianamente fino al nord, dove ancora comunicavano prevalentemente con carta e penna ma le prime radio cominciavano a farsi strada tra la popolazione scettica.

Liam aveva costruito personalmente la prima radio di Kostroma con materiali di ricambio recuperati dalle navi che si fermavano in porto, si era fatto aiutare dai più giovani ed entusiasti ad innalzare un ricevitore per i segnali, ed ora quando il vento non era troppo forte la sera era possibile radunarsi alla taverna del villaggio per ascoltare le notizie che la radio riusciva a captare.

Il falegname non amava molto l'ambiente della taverna, non amava i liquori del luogo, troppo forti per i suoi gusti e non amava la compagnia dei compaesani ubriachi, ma tutta la paglia sul pavimento aiutava a tenere il posto caldo, e quello da solo bastava a trascinarlo lì quasi ogni sera, che lo volesse o meno.

Quella sera si era risolto a giocare un paio di partite a carte con Gnyr, un vecchio pescatore del luogo ancora abbastanza sobrio e il dottore, diventato astemio dopo che la moglie l'aveva minacciato di lasciarlo se fosse tornato a casa ubriaco un'altra volta. Anche ora che la donna era morta continuava a rispettare la sua volontà.

I suoni gracchianti della radio uscivano da dei vecchi altoparlanti che uno dei ragazzi del paese aveva vinto a dadi da un marinaio senza sapere cosa fossero. Fortunatamente Liam se n'era accorto prima che venissero usati come bersagli per il lancio delle pietre e li aveva comprati per installarli agli angoli dello stanzone della taverna, così da disperdere la calca di uomini puzzolenti che si formava ogni volta che il segnale era abbastanza decente da permettere alla radio di trasmettere.

Per risparmiare la batteria del generatore, sempre opera di Liam, il macchinario veniva acceso solo la sera, e solo quando il vento non soffiava troppo forte dal mare, ma anche in quel caso la maggior parte di quello che arrivava erano scariche elettriche e parole sconnesse.

“Trovato.... cane....... toni....... ere......” Tossicchiarono gli altoparlanti.

Dora sospirò al fianco di Liam, stringendosi ancora di più al suo braccio e sbirciando le sue carte. La donna si occupava del pollaio del villaggio, e aveva deciso che il misterioso straniero dagli occhi scuri era perfetto per diventare il suo nuovo compagno. Nonostante la sua reticenza il falegname non era ancora riuscito a far capire alla donna che non aveva alcun interesse a sposarsi, ma cercava di non allontanarla in maniera troppo brutale finché tutto ciò che faceva era sedergli accanto quando si trovava alla taverna e stringergli il braccio per tenerlo vicino.

Non lo infastidiva, anzi, era una piacevole fonte di tepore e non era invadente.

“Questo è un colpo basso, Dottore!” Esclamò, quando il medico mostrò la sua mano di carte rendendo palese il fatto che nessun altro avrebbe potuto vincere quella partita.

Il dottore sorrise compiaciuto e fece per rispondere, ma venne interrotto da un grido del taverniere.

“Sentite tutti!” Chiamò, andando vicino al pannello di controllo della radio per alzare il volume.

Immediatamente le teste di tutti gli avventori si girarono verso gli altoparlanti e un silenzio innaturale cadde sullo stanzone tappezzato di paglia e pellicce.

“... bombardamento che ha distrutto le fabbriche reali della Repubblica di Burne uccidendo il Primo e il Secondo Armaiolo del regno impegnati in un sopralluogo. Si ritiene che il colpevole...... informazioni riservate... nto è stata aperta......... regni vicini.”

Una serie di scariche uscirono dagli altoparlanti e gli avventori lo presero come un segnale per ricominciare a parlare.

“Ci stanno andando giù pesante, eh?” Commentò Gnyr. Ma nessuno gli rispose.

“Liam, stai bene?” L'occhio clinico del dottore colse subito l'innaturale sbiancare del volto del falegname e la preoccupazione prese il sopravvento sul gioco di carte.

Liam non stava bene. Si era teso come le corde degli ormeggi giù al porto, gli tremavano le mani al punto che lasciò cadere le carte e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu scattare in piedi, spingendo via Dora con più forza del necessario.

Non se ne rese neanche conto.

“Esco un attimo a prendere un po' d'aria.” Disse, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé. “Dora continua tu la partita se vuoi.”

Senza lasciare a nessuno la possibilità di fare domane, l'uomo si fiondò fuori dalla porta per una volta ignorando il freddo pungente. Corse senza fermarsi fino a che la porta della sua casa non fu saldamente chiusa alle sue spalle.

Cercò di concentrarsi unicamente sulla respirazione finché il suo battito cardiaco non rallentò un po', quindi si accasciò contro la porta, scivolando lentamente verso il pavimento.

“Va tutto bene.” Cercò di dirsi, con voce strozzata. “Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.”

Ma non riuscì a convincersene per quanto ci provasse.

 

*  
 

Nei giorni seguenti il malessere del falegname fu uno dei principali argomenti di conversazione a Kostroma. La guerra nel sud era, per gli abitanti, una cosa talmente lontana da rivelarsi poco interessante, la gente del nord era molto più pragmatica di quella del sud e le discussioni vuote non erano quelle che ti facevano arrivare a fine giornata quando la temperatura scendeva di quindici gradi sotto lo zero.

La Repubblica di Burne bombardava e veniva bombardata dai regni confinanti da almeno tre anni ormai, ma le loro navi volanti non avevano mai superato il confine dei tre regni, anche perchè erano progettate per volare nel clima caldo del sud. Se la temperatura scendeva troppo i motori si congelavano e i velivoli precipitavano. Insegnare ai giovani come conciare a dovere le pelli di foca era molto più importante di lontane navi volanti e guerre insensate.

Nel giro di un paio di settimane il misterioso malessere del falegname parve scemare, e Liam tornò ad occuparsi dei lavori che gli venivano assegnati con precisione, ma le occhiaie marcate e gli sguardi ansiosi che lanciava verso il porto ogni volta che una nave si avvicinava per attraccare non sfuggirono al dottore.

Un problema di debiti, rispose Liam, all'ennesima richiesta. Aveva scommesso con un marinaio una grossa somma e temeva potesse tornare con una qualsiasi delle navi a riscuotere.

Il dottore non gli credette, ma dopo un mese passato senza nessun incidente, col colore che andava tornando sul volto del falegname e un'epidemia di influenza che aveva messo a dura prova il villaggio la questione passò in secondo piano.

Era passato un mese e mezzo quando Liam fu destato dal suo pisolino pomeridiano dalle urla degli abitanti.

Si chiamavano tra loro, dicendo di correre a vedere cosa stava succedendo in spiaggia. Gnyr arrivò a bussare alla sua porta quando il falegname la stava aprendo, indossando velocemente il pesante cappotto per correre fuori verso il porto.

Dalle voci che riuscì a carpire nella fretta, una delle barche da pesca aveva recuperato un uomo dal fondo dell'oceano. Il problema era che l'uomo era vivo e vegeto.

Bradden, il pescatore che l'aveva trovato, sedeva sconvolto appoggiato ad un attracco. Quando vide Gnyr avvicinarsi gli fece cenno di andare da lui.

“Non mi crederei neanche io, per tutti i diavoli.” Esclamò, guardando verso la folla raccolta sulla banchina. “Credevo di aver agganciato qualcosa di grosso, poi ho tirato su un uomo. Pensavo fosse morto, e invece ha aperto gli occhi e mi ha chiesto se eravamo vicini a Kostroma!”

“Cugino mi pari proprio impazzito.” Commentò Gnyr, alzandosi in punta di piedi per cercare di vedere oltre la folla.

“Vai a vedere coi tuoi occhi allora!” Sbottò Bradden, indicando in direzione del mare. “Vedi quel tizio coi capelli castani? Ha gli occhi del demonio!”

Senza perdere altro tempo Gnyr si affrettò verso la banchina, seguito a distanza dal falegname i cuoi passi si erano fatti misurati e sospettosi.

Non era alto, ma riusciva comunque a vedere tra le teste delle persone davanti a lui.

“Dunque è questa Kostroma?” Chiese una voce maschile con una lieve eco metallica.

Il sangue si gelò nelle vene del falegname. Lui conosceva quella voce.

“La prego, non si muova. Devo controllare che stia bene!” La voce del dottore suonava preoccupata, e non era mai un buon segno.

Una pausa dallo straniero.

“Oh, ma io sto benissimo! Sono venuto qui a cercare Raoul. L'ultimo segnale captato dal segnalatore che gli abbiamo impiantato lo localizzava qui tre giorni fa. Purtroppo però il mio radar è stato guastato dall'acqua salata.” Disse, sempre con quell'eco metallica che risuonava nell'aria.

“Non c'è nessuno che si chiama Raoul qui.” Rispose pronto il dottore.

Una pausa.

Un click risuonò chiaro.

“Ne sono certo!” Rispose lo straniero, prima di mettersi a scrutare attentamente tra la folla.

La sua attenzione fu catturata da un giovane ragazzo coi capelli tinti di un verde sporco. Le tinture andavano molto di moda al nord, perché erano un prodotto di importazione molto costoso. Al sud, invece, usarle era la normalità.

Con una velocità inquietante, che strappò un urlo a più di una delle donne presenti, il ragazzo coi capelli verdi si ritrovò la mano dello straniero stretta intorno alla gola.

Questo gli si avvicinò, studiandolo con attenzione, solo per rendersi conto che non era l'uomo che cercava. Con una scrollata di spalle seguita da uno scricchiolio sospetto lanciò da parte il ragazzo con una forza tale da scaraventarlo in mare.

Liam rimase paralizzato dal terrore in mezzo alla folla altrettanto terrorizzata.

Erano passati anni da quando aveva smesso di tingersi i capelli di quello stesso verde slavato, anni da quando non si disegnava più in viso i marchi regali ogni mattina. Anni da quando era chiamato Raoul ed era il Terzo Armaiolo della Repubblica di Burne.

Ancora più anni da quando aveva costruito Christopher nel fervore della creatività giovanile, ignorando che quello che lui vedeva come un incredibile progresso scientifico sarebbe stato visto dai suoi superiori come l'arma più innovativa del secolo.

Inizialmente aveva pensato che creare il robot perfetto partendo da un corpo umano potesse essere la soluzione finale a tutti i problemi. Niente più morte, niente più vecchiaia, niente più malattie.

Poi aveva presentato Christopher al direttore del dipartimento scientifico della Repubblica, e di colpo si era ritrovato Terzo Armaiolo, incaricato di costruire quanti più robot possibile. Dato che erano in guerra già da anni, i cadaveri su cui lavorare non mancavano.

“ _Non dovremmo più mandare esseri umani a combattere!_ ” Gli avevano detto. “ _Potremo utilizzarli per i lavori più pesanti!_ ”

E lui gli aveva creduto, aveva lavorato senza sosta, Christopher era diventato il suo assistente e insieme si alternavano nel laboratorio.

All'inizio era stato una compagnia piacevole. Poi le cose avevano cominciato a cambiare. Il robot lo fissava incessantemente, lo teneva d'occhio in ogni momento, e gli occhi verdi che luccicavano nel buio erano diventati l'incubo costante di Raoul, al punto che ancora adesso, dopo due anni passati a Kostroma, si svegliava la notte di soprassalto pensando di trovare quegli occhi che lo fissavano dalla sedia ai piedi del letto.

Gli stessi occhi che ora stavano sondando la folla, cercandolo.

“Raoul è arrivato su quest'isola tra i due e i tre anni fa, è alto un metro e settantadue, occhi castani.” Elencò Christopher con la sua voce robotica. “Se mi verrà consegnato senza fare resistenza non dovrete pentirvene.”

Liam avrebbe voluto indietreggiare, ma sapeva che questo lo avrebbe solo esposto ulteriormente.

La folla stava già cominciando a bisbigliare, tutti sapevano che lui era l'ultimo arrivato sull'isola, ma erano ancora troppo scettici nei confronti dello straniero pescato dal mare per dire qualcosa.

“Inizierò il conto alla rovescia.” Informò tutti, ed effettivamente dal nulla una voce registrata cominciò a contare indietro da dieci.

A quel punto tutti sul molo cominciarono a indietreggiare spaventati, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile dal robot.

Era del tutto inutile, ma non potevano saperlo.

I suoi robot potevano colpire un bersaglio in movimento a più di un miglio di distanza, il modello di base aveva da un minimo di tre a un massimo di cinque armi incorporate, e Christopher non era più un modello base da quando aveva iniziato a modificarsi da solo. Ormai neanche lui aveva idea di cosa potesse fare. Eppure ci provò lo stesso. Cercò di fuggire confondendosi tra la folla.

Se ne pentì quando il conto alla rovescia giunse al termine e in un lampo di luce quattro persone caddero morte, carbonizzate sul posto da una potente scarica elettrica.

Era stato quando aveva visto i suoi robot attaccare un paese di persone innocenti solo per un atto di guerriglia che aveva deciso di darsi alla macchia e scomparire, ed ora mentre si ritrovava immobile tra le urla delle persone che aveva cominciato a considerare la sua famiglia, ogni singolo istante di quella giornata di tre anni prima gli tornò in mente.

Il fuoco, le grida, la puzza.

“Fermati Christopher.” Gli bastò mormorarlo in mezzo alla confusione perché il robot si spostasse con velocità incredibile fino ad arrivare a pochi passi da lui.

Una pausa. Un click metallico.

“Eccoti qua Raoul. Pensavi di poter scappare dalla Repubblica? Pensavi di poter scappare da me?” Chiese, fissandolo con i luminosi occhi verdi.

Un tempo Raoul aveva pensato di aver trovato un amico in lui. Ma poi aveva capito che unendo la mente umana al potenziale di un'arma aveva commesso un errore imperdonabile, e che Christopher era la sua punizione in quella vita in attesa che ne arrivasse una più grande in quella seguente.

“Da quanto tempo ho un segnalatore addosso?” Chiese l'uomo, rassegnato.

Una pausa, mentre il cervello automatizzato processava la domanda e forniva la risposta.

“Te l'ho inserito nella pianta del piede una notte mentre dormivi. Eri così esausto, Raoul, che non ti sei neanche svegliato.” Disgustato dalla vicinanza di quella creatura Raoul fece un passo indietro, ma il sorriso che si era stampato sul volto del robot era ancora più osceno di quanto ricordasse.

“Perché sei qui?” Chiese.

Una pausa.

“Perché è ora di tornare a casa! La vacanza è finita, la Repubblica ha bisogno che tu torni a fare il tuo lavoro!” Spiegò Christopher. “Stanno venendo a prenderci!”

“Capisco.” Annuì Raoul, facendo un passo avanti. “Verrò con te se giuri di non ferire più nessuno sull'isola.”

Una pausa, e fu allora che l'uomo si mosse.

Afferrò il cacciavite che aveva nella tasca del cappotto insieme ad altri attrezzi e con un colpo veloce lo conficcò dritto nell'orecchio del robot, che si accasciò a terra in uno sbuffo di vapore.

Christopher si era modificato da solo per anni, ma il modello originale aveva un punto debole di cui nessuno tranne il loro inventore sapeva nulla. I robot erano lenti quando calcolavano le risposte da dare e potevano essere disattivati colpendo l'interruttore all'interno del loro orecchio sinistro con qualcosa di appuntito.

Senza perdere tempo Raoul seppellì Liam alle sue spalle e corse al primo peschereccio disponibile sugli attracchi sotto gli occhi dei terrorizzati abitanti di Kostroma.

Sarebbe andato via di lì, il minimo che poteva fare era non metterli in pericolo. Christopher non era riattivabile senza il codice di sicurezza che solo lui possedeva, e aveva intenzione di portarselo a miglia e miglia dall'isola.

Come se il mare lo avesse sentito cominciò ad agitarsi, e nella frenesia del momento Raoul non si accorse che le onde non arrivavano dal largo, ma da un punto ben precisato poco distante dal porto.

Il sottomarino emerse in un'ondata che travolse il molo schizzando tutti i presenti.

La prima cosa che colse gli occhi del Terzo Armaiolo della Repubblica fu lo stemma di Burne riprodotto fedelmente sulla fiancata, e Raoul non poté fare altro che lasciare che le sue gambe cedessero sotto il suo peso, inginocchiandosi al suolo.

In lontananza il portellone si aprì, e una figura apparve sul piccolo ponte di comando che ancora grondava acqua di mare.

Il Comandante Ikon era il più temuto dell'intero esercito, e la reputazione delle sue imprese la precedeva ovunque andasse, come se non bastasse pensare che una donna fosse arrivata dal nulla a ricoprire il ruolo di Comandante dell'esercito in una società profondamente maschilista come quella della Repubblica.

I capelli rosso fiammante risplendevano nel sole e Raoul credette di cogliere anche a quella distanza un lampo degli occhi verdi che lo avevano ammaliato al punto da scegliere un vetro verde quando stava lavorando agli occhi di Christopher.

Abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi sentendo il primo colpo di cannone lacerare l'aria, presto seguito da un secondo, un terzo e numerosi altri.

 

*

 

Tre ore dopo del villaggio di Kostroma non era rimasto nulla se non il suo ricordo nella mente del nuovo Primo Armaiolo della Repubblica che sedeva in una sfarzosa cabina priva di oblò. Fissava con sguardo vuoto la registrazione del Presidente che era stata affidata personalmente al Comandante Ikon perché gliela facesse ascoltare, così da aggiornarlo sui suoi compiti.

Christopher gli mise davanti una tazza di tisana calda e uscì dalla stanza canticchiando un motivetto allegro.

La registrazione terminò.

Raoul inalò a fondo e cercò di ritrovare la voce che pareva averlo abbandonato da quando aveva messo piede sul sottomarino.

“Ero quasi libero.” Disse, fissando dritto davanti a sé. “Perché lo hai fatto?”

“Perché una mente come la tua non potrà mai essere libera, Raoul.” Rispose il Comandante Ikon, uscendo dalla stanza per tornare alla cabina di comando.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino in fondo. Scrivo troppo, lo so ><  
> Questa storiella mi è venuta nuovamente in mente in mattinata e sono riuscita a buttarla giù in una giornata, cosa strana dato che di solito sono LA procrastinatrice per eccellenza...  
> Di recente mi sono interessata allo Steampunk, e questa è una storiella che mi ha fatto piacere scrivere per mettermi alla prova!  
> Commenti e critiche sempre ben accetti, fatevi sotto u.u


End file.
